Library Escapades
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Harry/Draco. Harry is trying to do his homework, and Draco stumbles across a spellbook...


"Draco, please," Harry sighed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich enough to buy Cedric Diggory swoon**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco **

"Draco, please," Harry sighed. He was doing a good job of convincing Draco that he really was annoyed. They were alone in the library. Everyone else was at a Quidditch game – Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, meaning neither Draco nor Harry needed to be there.

Harry was using the time to catch up on some homework, but Draco kept trying to kiss him. Of course, Harry did want that too, but it was important for him to keep his grades up as well.

"I've nearly finished, and then I'm all yours," Harry told him.

"Excellent," Draco's blue grey eyes flashed and his lower lip curved seductively. Harry smiled after his boyfriend as he wandered off to browse the books. He noticed every day that Draco seemed to get more and more handsome…

Draco's POV

I sighed, restless. I had wanted to make the most of my time alone with Harry, especially since no one would be around because of the Quidditch game, but he had to do work. I understood that, but it still sucked.

I just wanted to spend all day kissing him, tasting his soft sweet lips.

"I've never been in here much before…I wonder if they have any good books," I murmured to myself. The library had a mystical feel to it that was quite enchanting, rows upon rows of long dark corridors, with dimly lit lamps, gently illuminating the vast stacks of old musty books. I smiled, remembering again that Harry and I were completely alone in this place.

I lost my train of thought as I arrived at the gates of the forbidden section of the library. "How stupid, to have a 'forbidden' section. It's just asking people to go in," I muttered crossly, slowly prising open the squeaky gate and praying there weren't any charms or spells on it. There was a loud brief shrieking noise, but although it scared me, I figured no one would have heard it – everyone was outside, after all. I wandered down the aisles, glancing at the titles.

Some spell books caught my eye. I flicked open the musty yellowed pages, coughing a little at the stale smell. Ah! What was this?

_**A spell to arouse a lover**_

_**Chant this: **_

_**Lover, (lover's name), hear my plea**_

_**Abandon others and come to me**_

_**I stir you now, with my words**_

_**So act upon your desirous will**_

_**Come to me, and let your juices spill**_

"Let your juices spill?" I had read the whole thing out, inserting Harry's name without thinking. I laughed incredulously, and closed the book. "Who writes this crap? How ridiculous! What's this one – 'a spell to make a friend forgive you?' Talk about lame!"

I slotted the book neatly back on the shelf, and sighed, turning and resting against the table. "Hurry up, Harry! I'm so bored!" My whine fizzled out into the dusty air before me and I sighed again. I had wanted to have some solitude, but this was more boring than I had anticipated. "I wonder if they have any erotica in this place…" I wandered off, in search of something a little more stimulating…

Harry's POV

I had been in the middle of a yawn, when the image of Draco randomly popped into my head. "Come on Harry, focus," I urged myself. But I had forgotten entirely about my homework (nearly finished anyway) and all I could think of was Draco – his soft lips, his smooth chest – oh crap, I was getting aroused for no reason.

"This isn't the time Harry," I cried to myself, but I could feel myself throbbing, my growing erection crying out to be touched. Shit. If I didn't find Draco, I knew I was going to have to touch myself, and I would much prefer it to be Draco. "I suppose a break couldn't hurt," I reasoned, rising speedily from my chair and going to look for Draco.

"Draco! Draco!" I slowed to a walk, unable to run with such a prominent erection. I squeezed my legs together desperately. I was outside the forbidden section. The gate was open.

Draco's POV

"Harry?" I thought I'd heard him calling me…?

I hadn't found any erotica at all (so disappointing) so I made my way back towards the gate. Turning a corner, I found Harry stood by a table. Heavily flushed, his whole expression radiated desire. "Draco! I'm so glad I found you!"

He stared at me lustfully, diving on me roughly. Winded, I fell to the floor underneath Harry. On seeing I hadn't bumped my head and had recovered my breath, Harry began to kiss me.

But Harry had never kissed me like this before, and I became aroused very quickly.

It was like my lips were what he lived on, and craved, and he tugged at them wetly with his own, repeatedly, yanking my clothes off forcefully.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" I asked as he continued to remove my clothes as fast as he possibly could.

"No…I…I feel really aroused. I don't know why…" He really did sound genuinely desperately needy. My mind flashed back to the crappy charm I had read. Had it really done this to Harry? Maybe it was powerful than I had thought, that would explain why it was in the forbidden section.

But seeing Harry like this was quite a turn-on in itself, and I couldn't resist having some fun, could I?

"Right here? In the library, Harry? Isn't that kind of naughty?" I breathed the words seductively into his ear, enjoying the thought of enacting a fantasy with Harry on the library floor.

Harry bit his lip, truly anxious. "Draco, I…I need you. I want you," he whispered, writhing so much that I relented, and helped him remove clothes until we were both naked. We shifted so we were both knelt on the floor, me in front of Harry, both of us fully bare and naked.

Harry's POV

I bit my lip, the pain not even registering I was so fully aroused. I needed Draco, to enter me, here, now, on the library floor. He lightly brushed my arms with his hands, and entered me, steadily, filling me. Losing all inhibitions as I wanted it so much, I bounced up and down, rocking back and forth on Draco's lap, my eyes watering with the pleasure as I felt him driving into me, slowly at first, but then moving into repetitive rigid jerks getting faster and faster. "Draco, I…I think I'm going to come," I murmured, gasping and shuddering with his force.

"Not yet, Harry," he breathed, slowly his pace to agonizingly slow.

"But I…I need to…" I said in barely a whisper, as he held me close.

"Are you scared Harry? Do you feel your heart racing? We could be caught any moment. The illicitness of our activities is really quite…stimulating, don't you think?"

He had begun to speed up his movements again, not slowing down this time, and I twisted to be closer to Draco. We stayed like that for a while, even after I had come, Draco continued to absent-mindedly stroke his hand over my smooth bare skin.

Relaxed, I exhaled slowly, wishing we could stay together forever in that dark library, just sat together in the darkness in one embrace I felt I had lost all concept of time, and felt like my skin was moulding into Draco's, as if we were becoming one.

"Harry…"

Blinking languidly, I gazed up at Draco. He was above me, sniffing my hair from behind. I couldn't explain how good it felt to have him hold me, those beautiful strong arms a silent promise to protect me forever.

"I want to have your child," I breathed without thinking, then went cold all over, my skin prickling. Oh no. Shit. What had I just done? I'd completely wrecked everything!

I waited for Draco's physical repulsion. For his voice to turn cold. But his dreamy voice soothed me instantly. "I know," he breathed, his hand slinking round to cup my stomach lovingly. My whole body relaxed again as I was reassured of his love for me.

"What would we call it?"

Draco's voice was thoughtful. "How about…James if it's a boy?"

"You don't have to do that," I said, deeply touched, even though this was just a fantasy we were acting out. "And for a girl? What would we call a girl?"

"Well, if she was conceived in a library," Draco began jokingly, and I grinned, "she should have a name to do with learning, right? Like Minerva."

"Ugh, I hate that name! Bleh!" I stuck my tongue out and we began to laugh. Draco's arms were still warm around my body.


End file.
